The present disclosure relates to closure or covering members. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to closure or covering members capable of closing openings formed in a panel (e.g., an instrument panel of a vehicle).
As shown in FIG. 11, a vehicle 101 (automobile) generally has a center cluster 112 that is continuous with an instrument panel (not shown). The center cluster 112 has (right and left) side panels 114 (one of which is shown) that are made of resin and configured to cover both (right and left) sides thereof. One of the side panels 114, i.e., the left side panel 114, may have an opening 114a formed therein for maintenance of various instruments (e.g., an air conditioner, an audio device or other such devices) attached to the center cluster 112. The opening 114a is closed by a resin cover 130 (FIG. 14).
As shown in FIG. 12, the resin cover 130 has an insertion strip 132 that is formed therein. The insertion strip 132 is formed in a front end of the resin cover 130 so as to project forward. The insertion strip 132 is configured to be inserted into an insertion hole 116a formed in an attachment base or bracket 116 positioned in a front portion of the opening 114a. The attachment bracket 116 is formed in a body structure (not shown) of the vehicle 101 as a portion thereof. Further, as shown in FIG. 13, the resin cover 130 has a clamping claw 138 and a clip base 140 that are formed in an inner surface of thereof so as to project inward. The clamping claw 138 and the clip base 140 are positioned in a rear end of the resin cover 130. The clamping claw 138 is arranged and constructed to engage a support brace or pipe 118 positioned in a rear portion of the opening 114a. Further, the resin cover 130 has a clip 150 that is connected to the clip base 140 via a connecting portion (not shown) formed therein. The clip 150 has an engagement projection 150a that is arranged and constructed to be inserted or fitted into an attachment hole 120a formed in a bracket 120 attached to the support pipe 118.
In order to close the opening 114a by the resin cover 130, first, the insertion strip 132 of the resin cover 130 is inserted into the insertion hole 116a of the attachment bracket 116. Thereafter, the clamping claw 138 of the resin cover 130 is engaged with the support pipe 118 while the engagement projection 150a of the clip 150 is fitted into the attachment hole 120a formed in the bracket 120. Thus, the resin cover 130 can be attached to the left side panel 114 (FIGS. 14 and 15). As a result, the opening 114a of the left side panel 114 can be closed by the resin cover 130.
As described above, in the known art, the resin cover 130 is constructed to be attached to the left side panel 114 via the insertion strip 132, the clamping claw 138 and the clip 150. However, in the known art, even if the insertion strip 132 is not inserted into the insertion hole 116a of the attachment bracket 116 (i.e., even if a worker fails to insert the insertion strip 132 into the insertion hole 116a), the clamping claw 138 of the resin cover 130 can be engaged with the support pipe 118 while the engagement projection 150a of the clip 150 can be fitted into the attachment hole 120a formed in a bracket 120. Therefore, as shown by solid line in FIG. 16, the resin cover 130 may substantially be attached to the left side panel 114 via only the clamping claw 138 and the clip 150 (FIG. 16). That is, the resin cover 130 may substantially be attached to the left side panel 114 even if the insertion strip 132 does not function.
In a condition in which the resin cover 130 is attached to the left side panel 114 via the clamping claw 138 and the clip 150 with the insertion strip 132 not inserted into the insertion hole 116a (which condition may be referred to as “a wrong or insufficient attached condition”), the resin cover 130 may easily come off the left side panel 114 due to a vibration generated during travel of the vehicle 101. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved resin cover for covering an opening formed in a panel.
Further, a related technique is taught by Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 2-16331.